Qualifications
by gleek06216
Summary: Rachel gets an offer she doesn't believe she is qualified for, makes new friends and has a lot of drama happen, in one day. Some spoilers from Funk. I'm not very good with summaries. Now extended and will be 4-5 chapters. :
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you reading New Semester, I'm sorry this isn't a new chapter for that but this was knocking around in my head and so I had to write it out instead. Hopefully after this, I'll be able to work on the next chapter! For everyone else, enjoy. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, no matter how much I wish I did.**

**

* * *

**

There is suppose to be certain criteria that a girl has to have to be head cheerleader. You know, popular best friends, dating the quarterback, or, well, at least a main football player, and of course popularity itself, so what am I doing in Coach Sylvester's office giving her my size for my captain cheerleading uniform? Me, Rachel Berry, not only a cheerleader but captain of the Cheerios? Here's what happened.

* * *

I was at my locker, putting all my books away, pretending to listen to Kurt and Mercedes go on about the latest gossip. I closed my locker just in time to hear "BERRY" hollered down the hall. Kurt and Mercedes shut up and looked up at the same time I did, and we all saw Sylvester pushing her way towards us. Shoving more than one student into the lockers if they got in her way.

She stopped right in front of me, looking down "Berry, my office during lunch. Don't be late" with that she marched away.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at me, "What was that about?" He asked curiously.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Guess I'll find out at lunch"

I went through the next couple of periods, pushing away thoughts of what Sylvester could possibly want from me, and just focusing on my school work and coming up with new song ideas for glee.

The lunch bell rang and I started walking towards Sylvester's office, curious. I knocked on her door and let myself in and was surprised to see Santana and Britney in there as well.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked, thinking maybe she had forgotten.

"Berry, just the girl we've been waiting for. What size uniform do you wear?" Sylvester asked. I know I looked really confused then, as I looked from her, to Santana who was smirking at me, to Brit who looked as confused as I did.

"Pardon me?" I asked, when I realized no one was going to clue me in on what was going on.

"I'm sorry do you not speak English? French more your speed? If I knew that I'd have brought Beyonce in here too. What size are you? I can't have my captain of the cheerios not in uniform."

My mouth dropped, and I wasn't the only one, Santana's did too.

"Captain? You told me I was Captain and that Berry'd be taking my place" Santana exclaimed, angered.

"I changed my mind" Sylvester shrugged, not even looking up from her notebook, "Berry?"

"I cannot possibly be captain of the Cheerios, Coach Sylvester. I've never even been a cheerleader. I don't know any of your cheers and I'm very busy with glee club and dance and vocal lessons and school. I simply do not have the time."

"I didn't hear half of what you just said, Berry. You are going to be a Cheerio because out of this whole school, you're the only one I found that was halfway decent enough to be, who wasn't already on the team and you are going to be the captain because I said you were so deal with it. What size are you? Don't make me have to come find out."

"Six" I mumbled at her before turning pleading eyes at Santana who looked away, angry.

"I will have you know, Ms. Sylvester, right away that Cheerio's will be my last priority. Glee comes first, and if any events conflict I will be going to the glee events and I'm only taking this position because it will look good on my college applications, not because you bullied me into it" I informed her, with a glare fixed on the coach.

"Whatever you say, Berry. Come by after school and pick up your uniform. I expect all of my cheerios to wear them to school everyday."

I rolled my eyes but nodded and turned to leave.

"Berry" Sylvester called.

I stopped but didn't look back at her.

"Welcome to the Cheerios."

I walked out the door then, marching away. I had no idea what I was going to do about this. Me, as a cheerleader just seemed ridiculous. I wasn't lying when I said it would look good on applications however, and it might help me with the slushies and everything else that comes my way throughout the school day so that was good.

I was worried about Santana though. She had every right to be angry. She had earned the spot as Captain, just as surely as I earned my leading spot in glee.

* * *

I grabbed my lunch quickly, still thinking about what had happened. I quickly began to eat, not having much time left before my next period. I felt someone sit down beside me and looked up. It was Kurt.

"What'd Sylvester want?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh that, nothing of importance" I shrugged at him, lying through my teeth but I didn't want him to know. Everyone would know tomorrow, I wanted one day of normalcy left before then.

Kurt didn't believe me but realized he wasn't going to get anything out of me when the bell rung and I still hadn't cracked. I hurried away from him to my locker and there was Santana and Britney, waiting.

"Santana, I'm sorry about…" I started

She stopped me, holding her hand up, "Don't worry about it B. Sylvester's a bitch, I knew that going in"

Britney grinned at me, "You're a cheerio now, Rachel! Aren't you excited?"

I smiled back at her, because it's impossible not too but I shook my head, "Not really. It all seems a little ridiculous, if you ask me"

Santana nodded her head with me but was smiling, not smirking, but smiling when she did it, "Yeah, and Q is going to totally flip when she finds out you're replacing her."

Quinn! I hadn't even thought about her. I let my head fall back to hit the lockers. This just wasn't my day!

Britney patted my shoulder, still smiling. Santana was grinning full out now but she put a hand on my shoulder too, "Don't worry Berry, Brit and I have your back. We'll protect you from the crazy pregnant chick"

I chuckled a little at Santana's colorful description of Quinn but raised my eyebrow at her, "Why?"

Santana looked confused, "Why what?" She asked

"Why would you have my back? You hate me"

Santana's smile was back in place, "Nah, I don't hate you, never did really, you were just an easy target but now you're captain of the Cheerios and we Cheerios have each others backs. Right Brit?"

Britney nodded, smiling, then suddenly looking serious, added "But I have to warn you, if you tell me a secret, I'm pretty sure my cat will find out because I think he reads my diary when I'm gone"

I fought control of the laughter trying to come out and to keep a serious face as I nodded, "That's alright, Brit. I'm sure your cat is trustworthy."

She grinned at me, nodding before giving me a quick hug and skipping down the hall to talk to Mike.

"She's easy to please" I thought out loud.

Santana laughed, reminding me she was there and said "That's an understatement. See you in Chem" she gave me a wave and walked down the hall.

* * *

I grabbed my books out of my locker and headed to class. Unfortunately, this class was with Kurt who had seen the two cheerios at my locker. He pestered me all through class, getting us both reprimanded twice for talking.

As we were walking out, he huffed, "I don't understand why you won't just tell me what the big secret is. I'm going to find out anyway, eventually. I always do."

I rolled my eyes and said "I'm sure you will, Kurt but not from me. I'll see you in glee" and walked away as fast as I could.

Apparently someone out there hated me today however because as soon as I turned the corner to go to my next class, I ran into someone, who quickly grabbed my waist to steady me, pulling me against them.

"I knew you wanted me, Rachel. I'm glad you finally decided to admit it to yourself" Jacob leered at me, holding me closer.

"Eww, get off Jacob!" I exclaimed. Pushing to get him off me but he wouldn't let go, just turned to push me against the locker, still holding on to me waist.

"Now, now don't be embarrassed. It's only natural, your attraction to me. It was meant to be."

He leaned in trying to kiss me and it was all I could do to keep those lips from touching me. I squeezed my eyes shut, almost resigned to what was going to happen when suddenly he was gone and I was free.

I opened my eyes to see Jacob slammed against the opposite wall and to my surprise, Matt was holding him there, with his arm against Jacob's throat and he looked angry. He glared at him, while Jacob stammered "I..I..I wasn't.. um.. I mean.. I was just.."

"You were just apologizing to Rachel and leaving her the fuck alone for good? Good, get to it" Matt growled.

Upon closer inspection of the hallway, Mike and Noah were standing close by, both with their arms crossed over their chests, glaring at Jacob, as he fought to not shame himself in public.

Matt lowered his arm slowly, still glaring at him and motioned for him to get on with it.

"Sorry" Jacob squeaked to me as he took off in a dead run down the hallway. Leaving Mike and Noah falling over in laughter.

Matt walked over to me, "Are you alright, Rachel?"

I nodded, "Thank you, Mathew. That was very chivalrous of you." I grinned at him as I said it and I swear he blushed a little but I turned to Noah and Mike. "Thank you to you two, as well. I'm not sure if all three of you were needed but it definitely seemed to make an impression on Jacob."

Mike grinned and Noah smirked at me, saying "No problem Berry. I'll toss him in the dumpster for you later." He winked at me and turned and headed down the hall towards the nurse's office, which means he must have math this period. I rolled my eyes at that thought and turned my attention back to the two boys still there.

"Thank you both again. I need to be getting to class and you two better be going as well."

* * *

Matt replied, "We're in the same class, Rach. Walk with us."

Oh yeah, how could I forget that. We were all in the same chem class. Us, Santana and Brit and, sadly, Jacob. I smiled and nodded and we all three started down the hall towards class, Mike literally bouncing beside me, causing me to grin.

"Why so hyper, Michael?" I asked, curious.

"No reason. Just a good day" He said

While Matt answered "He ate a whole thing of sour patch kids and drank two mountain dews at lunch so he's on a bit of a sugar high."

Mike tried to pout but ended up grinning as he said "I am not on a sugar high. That stuff doesn't effect me anymore."

Matt rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like "coulda fooled me"

And then we were at class and I moved to the back table where I usually sat and was surprised to see they followed me.

Santana and Britney were already sitting at the table next to mine and Matt and Mike sat at my table so there was no room for Jacob to try and sit by me, not that he seemed to even think about it. When he came in he made sure not to even look towards me, which made me grin. When I saw Matt and Mike high five, I just grinned harder.

Santana and Brit had both smiled at me when I came in, well Santana actually was smirking but at least it wasn't her normal cutting remark or glare.

Brit was telling me a story about rainbows, sparkles and ducks or something, I honestly was having trouble following her logic, when I heard Mike say to Matt

"Did you hear that Sylvester picked a new cheerio?"

"No, who?"

"I dunno. Brit told me in the hall that she picked a new captain but it was a surprise"

"So a new captain, not a whole new cheerio? So what?"

"No, dude, she said the new cheerio was the captain"

"Hmm.. wonder who."

Mike shrugged, "Guess we'll find out tomorrow"

I groaned at that conversation. I was glad Brit didn't tell them it was me but at the same time, hearing them talk about it made me remember that this was the last day for me to be just Rachel Berry, the girl that flew under the radar. Tomorrow I'll be head cheerio and everyone would be talking about me and would be noticing me. I really hoped that Santana meant it when she said the cheerios would have my back because there was going to be some serious resistance to me suddenly being thrust into such a popular position. I was beginning to believe this was Sylvester's new plot to destroy glee; get their lead, me, killed by the riot thrusting me into captain will cause.

I dropped my head to my desk, effectively cutting off Britney and making Matt and Mike notice me again.

"You okay Rach?" Mike asked, touching my arm.

I nodded, not lifting my head and swore I heard Santana bite back a chuckle which only made me want to hit my head to the desk again.

The class finally ended and I shot out of there before the boys could ask any questions or Santana could make any comments.

* * *

I ran to my locker grabbed the books for last period and ran to class, glad I didn't share it with anyone.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and since class hadn't started yet and the teacher wasn't even there, I took it out.

**Kurt:** WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!

I groaned, when I read that, thinking Kurt had figured it out and I was never going to hear the end of it.

**Me:** Tell you what?

Not even a minute after I sent that text he sent back,

**Kurt:** That Jacob tried to molest you in the halls and you had not 1 but 3 of our own lovely jocks come to your aid.

I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding before replying

**Me:** I haven't seen you since. It just happened before last period.

Doesn't he have class I thought, as my phone buzzed just as the teacher came in. I opened it under my desk reading

**Kurt:** And it was really Matt, not Puck, that shoved him into the locker?

I smiled, remembering that. I was shocked too. That was more of a Noah or even Finn move. The last guy I'd expect to shove someone into a locker for me, would be Matt. Not because he wasn't a nice guy or anything just, he was so quiet and we never really talk, at all or even do anything together at all, really. Even in Glee so it was sweet of him to come to my defense. I was grinning before I realized it, he had acted like a good friend. Mike and Noah were right there backing him up, which meant they were acting like friends too. I didn't know how it was I didn't realize that suddenly I had friends, not just people that tolerated me because I sang well, but people who actually enjoyed being with me. It made me feel really good inside.

I typed back.

**Me:** Yes, I'll tell you about it later. Class now

And then put my phone away. Kurt had become a good friend over the past couple weeks too. We had realized that though we would never agree on a lot of things, we were both still a lot alike in personalities and he put it best when he said 'We divas need to stick together' so we had been. I even let him drag me to the mall a couple of times and we had fun, shock of all shockers.

Then there was Tina and Artie, they had always been nice to me but lately we've been talking more and more before and after glee and on more than one occasion we went out to eat together after glee practice or during the weekends.

Noah and I had started hanging out some since sectionals. He'd come over to my house or I'd go help him baby sit Danni, his little sister. He was the one I went to when I found out about my mom and I was the one he talked to about Baby Beth and how he wished he could keep her. We got each other in ways no one else could and it was nice.

Mercedes and I didn't get along to well but we left each other alone for Kurt's sake and for our sake he didn't try to make us hang out together to often so it worked.

Finn and I…well there was no Finn and I. We avoided each other like the plague for the most part, or at least I avoided him and he hung around Quinn, who despite being pregnant with Noah's baby, was clinging to Finn and he was letting her. It was quite ludicrous really, how he could forgive her so easily but still wouldn't talk to his best friend since grade school.

Quinn didn't talk to me and I returned the favor. It worked for us but I had a feeling it wouldn't for much longer when she found out I was replacing her.

Then there was Jesse. He and I were good together for a while but since I found out who my mother was he's been pulling away from me and I'm not sure what was going on there but hopefully he'll be around during glee and we can talk about it.

All my relationships with almost everyone inside of Glee had improved considerably since sectionals. I had finally made real, good friends and we were well on our way to winning regional's, everything was great, which is why I should have expected something to happen to ruin it, I just didn't expect it to be me being a Cheerio.

"Who knows it may not be that bad" I said out loud as I got up with the rest of the class, when the bell rang, smiling as I walked out.

* * *

My phone rang and I saw it was Jesse, smiling I answered, "Hey you, where've you been?"

I frowned as he replied, "Grab the other glee kids and meet me in the auditorium, now" and hung up.

He had sounded strange but I shrugged and walked down the hall telling every glee kid I saw to head to the auditorium, following after I had told everyone.

When I got in there I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Vocal Adrenaline was standing on our stage, Jesse right there in the middle of them.

"Jesse? What are you doing up there with them?" I asked, confused

"I transferred back to Carmel High, Rachel. I'm sorry that it's come to this but you guys were awful to me. You never accepted me. You never listened to my clearly superior ideas" Jesse replied.

I was in shock, my boyfriend, or is that ex boyfriend now, just left and was now here with his rival glee club in my auditorium, for what, "Then why are you here?" I asked, softly trying hard not to cry. I felt Santana and Tina step up beside me, glaring at Jesse while I fought with my emotions.

Puck stepped up too, glaring menacingly at Jesse, not that he appeared to notice, "You might want to get the fuck out now" Puck growled.

"Not before we show you the number we put together for you" Jesse replied, with a smirk as he signaled for the music to start. The performed 'Another one bites the dust' and I took that as our break up song and fought once again to keep the emotions I was feeling down. Tina put an arm around my shoulder, squeezing slightly as I realized Finn was right all along when he told me Jesse would betray us. The number was flawless, not that I'd expect less.

At the end their lead girl, Raina, I think her name was, said "Thanks for the use of your auditorium guys, it was quant" and then they were gone and I was in shock.

"This is not my day," I mumbled and Santana looked over at me, frowning a little and if I didn't know any better, I'd say she looked a little worried.

Britney came over and took me away from Tina, "Rachel?" She asked

"Huh?" I replied, looking up at her, trying to snap out of the dark mood I was plunging into."What was Jesse doing up there? Isn't he with us now?"

Santana lead Brit away from me, explaining what had happened to the ditzy blond so I wouldn't have too. Matt and Mike both stepped up on either side of me to take their places.

The both offered me their arms, trying to grin at me but it wasn't working. I took their arms, mainly so I'd have something to hold on too but I couldn't find a smile to give them.

"Come on Rach, we don't need him" Mike started

"Yeah, we have the best singer right here with us, they don't stand a chance" Matt added, though he didn't sound very sure of the last part.

"Thanks guys, I'll be fine" I replied, pulling on those acting skills of mine to bring a smile to my face. I know they both saw through it but the smiled back at me and we pretended together as we headed towards the choir room.

* * *

Kurt was ahead of us saying, "Come on guys, it'll take more than that to put us into a funk…." He trailed off as he walked into the choir room and when we got to the door we saw why. Our Choir room was covered in toilet paper. They had tp'd our choir room. I couldn't believe it. I let got of the boys arm and started cleaning up.

"Great, just great" Finn muttered walking in, "You just couldn't leave him alone, could ya Rachel" He complained.

Everyone who had started cleaning up, stopped and stared at him as if he had grew another head.

"You can not be blaming this on Rachel" Tina started

"Yeah, Finn, it's not the diva's fault that her ex boyfriend's a class A jerk" Kurt added

"We all told her he was playing her in the beginning. If she would have listened, this wouldn't have happened" Finn argued, still glaring at me.

I met his gaze and said softly, "Yes, Finn, you did tell me that Jesse was just using me. If I remember correctly you told me that at the time you were trying to get me to dump him to date you again so forgive me for believing your motives were less than pure at the time"

"Doesn't matter what my damn motifs or whatever were. I told you and you didn't listen and now we're screwed. You realize he knows our set list for regional's? We're going to have to start from scratch"

Everyone was quiet for a moment as that sunk in. He was right and this was my fault. Not the choir room or the performance in the auditorium but him knowing our set list, that was on me. I started tearing up a little now. I had managed to hold back during everything else but knowing that I had hurt our chances so badly, I couldn't deal with that.

"Shut up, Hudson. It's not Berry's fault what St Douchebag did and we've had our set list stolen before we did alright. Quit your whining and start cleaning" Santana snapped

Kurt had walked up to me and put his arm around me, seeing I was fighting not to cry.

Artie spoke up, "The tping and the performance definitely weren't Rachel's fault. That's part of Vocal Adrenaline's strategy to freak out the competition. They do it every year before Regional's. They call it funkification, they perform flawlessly and the rival team spirals into a deep funk."

I sniffed, but sent him a small smile from my place under Kurt's protective arm.

Finn rolled his eyes, "Whatever, we're out of here" He walked over to Quinn and held his hand out to her. She looked around the room, as if thinking she should stay but changed her mind and took his hand. They walked out of the choir room without a second glance.

I sniffed again and Matt handed me some tissue from his growing bundle. I smiled at him, saying a quiet thank you as I used it to wipe my face and blow my nose.

He smiled back, "Don't listen to him, Rach. No one else blames you."

Mike nodded his agreement as he tossed his bundle of toilet paper in the trash, "Yeah, everyone knows not to listen to Finn"

Noah had been uncharacteristically quiet since he had told Jesse to leave, spoke up, "Berry, Hudson was right that we warned you about him," My face fell as Noah agreed with Finn, and I noticed quite a few glares sent his way before he hurried to continue, "but we shouldn't have been surprised that you didn't listen. You always see the best in people, all of us included. If you didn't you would never be friends with most of New Directions, seeing how we all treated you in the past so why should St Douche be any different? I don't blame you, it would be hypocritical to do so when you were only doing what I like best about you."

I couldn't help it then, I started crying full out but this time it was because I never expected a speech like that from Noah, especially in front of everyone. It sounded so odd coming from him, with no profanities.

Kurt tightened his hold on me as I was crying a lot harder now and Noah looked alarmed, as he looked around the room, "Did I say something wrong?"

The group, I think, were still in shock from the speech but most shook their head no or shrugged. Kurt shoved me at an unsuspecting Matt, who quickly dropped the tissue he was holding to put his arms around me. I guess he gave Kurt a look because I heard Kurt say "I can't have her crying on this shirt, it's a Marc Jacob's original."

I giggled a little at that, even through my tears, and that calmed me down a little. Enough to pull away from Matt and look at Noah, "You didn't say anything wrong. In fact you said everything right. I'm sorry I'm a little over emotional at the moment but thank you, what you said made me feel better." I then said to everyone else, "Thank you all of you, I'm sorry for all the dramatics but sometimes it's hard to hold in and today has definitely been.. Well a day from hell to put it bluntly"

I heard a couple chuckles, most likely because of my use of the word hell, and everyone went back to cleaning up the choir room. We had it done in record time and Mr. Schue said there was no reason to have glee since two members were gone and we were all so out of it so we left.

* * *

As I walked out, I remembered I needed to go to Sylvester's office to pick up my uniform. In all this madness I had actually forgotten. I started towards her office when my phone rang. I frowned at it because the caller id said it was Jesse but I answered, "Hello?" I said uncertainly.

"Meet me in the parking lot" He said, hanging up. I couldn't help the smile that climbed my face then. I knew he wouldn't leave it that way. He was going to apologize and we'd work everything out and things would go back to good.

I ran out the doors to the parking lot and I saw him standing there, a huge grin on his face, waving at me. I ran to him, grinning myself, when I got close to him, I failed to realize the people coming up behind me until I felt something splatter on the back of my head. Suddenly, I was being pelted by eggs and heard a girl voice taunting "Heard you were a vegan Berry. How's it feel having all these baby chick's souls on your conscious"

I flinched at those words and slowly the eggs quit coming then I heard "Do it Jesse. Are you with us or not?"

I looked up at him then and saw some emotion flicker through his eyes. It looked like shame or guilt but I didn't care, I saw the egg in his hand, lifted my head up, staring straight into his eyes and said "Do it. Break it like you broke my heart"

He walked slowly up to me, never breaking my gaze, saying only "I loved you" before he broke the egg on my forehead and left with the rest of his team.

I just stood there, I don't know for how long, covered in egg, imagining all the poor baby chicks that wouldn't be born. I heard someone walking close and I heard a gasp before, "Rachel?" and then there were hands on me as I recognized Mike and Matt standing there looking concerned.

"What happened?" Mike asked

As Matt asked "Who did this?"

Sylvester chose then to come out and saw us standing there "Berry, You're late…." She trailed off when she saw me.

"Rutherford, Chang, What happened to Berry?"

Mike shrugged while Matt said, "I think Vocal Adrenaline egged her"

"Is that right, Berry?" She asked, standing in front of me now. I nodded, reaching up to wipe some of the egg out of my eyes.

Sue got her phone out and I heard her say, "Lopez, come out to the parking lot, bring a towel and Berry's uniform"

She hung up and motioned for us to follow her. Matt put his arm around me, leading me after her with Mike on my other side holding my hand but I didn't really notice any of them until I heard Mike say, "Wait, what did she mean 'Berry's uniform'?"

"Berry didn't tell you? She's my new head cheerio" Sylvester called back as we got to the doors and waited.

Matt and Mike's jaws dropped.

I shrugged away from them as Santana came out, not wanting to answer their questions right then and they seemed to realize that.

Santana looked at me and her jaw dropped for a second before fire lit in her eyes, "Where is he? I need to make sure he never ever has the chance to reproduce."

Matt muttered something about "get in line" which made Santana look over at him. I noticed her looking him up and down which made me look over at him. Since he had had his arm around me half of his shirt had egg on it too.

"Matt you shouldn't have touched me, now your shirt's ruined too" I chastised, lightly.

Matt shrugged and unbuttoned the shirt shrugging it off and stood in his white t shirt that was underneath. "See, all better"

I smiled at him and then took the towel Santana offered and wiped off my face and hands.

"Come on, B lets head to the locker room and get you cleaned up" Santana said gently, taking my hand, waving at the boys and then pulling me in.

"Remember Berry, you better be wearing that tomorrow too. I'll have your extras by then" I nodded, waving over my shoulder as I was drug to the locker room.

* * *

I cleaned up and put on the uniform, looking in the mirror afterwards. I could hardly believe it was me. The skirt wasn't much different than the skirts I usually wore but the top definitely was. My hair was up in a tight pony tail just like the cheerios wore them and I could honestly say, I looked the part but I refused to act the part.

I turned to look at Santana who was smirking in what seemed to be approval, "Looking good, B"

I smiled a little shyly, "Thank you."

She grabbed my hand, "Come on, everyone's waiting for us in the choir room."She didn't give me a chance to argue, just dragged me down the hall to the room. Inside, everyone was already sitting there.

Kurt looked up at me first and his jaw dropped, "You're the new cheerio captain?"

That got everyone's attention. I saw Noah looking me up and down with a smirk of approval, "Looking good, Berry."I rolled my eyes at how alike he and Santana were but I smiled at him before sitting down.

"How could you not tell me? We're, like, best friends now. How could you keep this from me?" Kurt demanded.

"Dude, there is kind of more pressing matters right now" Mike said, saving me from having to answer. I flashed him a small smile of gratitude.

"Right, what happened, Rachel?" Artie asked.

I told them the story and saw the boys get more and more angry as I went on, even Matt and Mike and they had been there.

As I finished, there was a moment of silence before Noah erupted, "This is Bull! Matt, Mike come with me" They jumped up, as did Kurt, to my surprise, he was my friend but he didn't risk his clothes. Artie rolled after them as well, and I noticed how Noah left Finn out of his order to follow him, even though the boy was back in the choir room.

They were almost out of the choir room when Mr. Schue came in, "Where are you guys going? Violence is not the answer"

"It is when the question is how to mess up that Jesse kid's face" Puck insisted angrily

"Sit down!" Schue insisted, sending Kurt scurrying back to his seat but the rest wouldn't go.

"NOW" Schue yelled, causing the rest of them back, muttering the whole way.

Matt was the one who said, "We can't just let them get away with making Rachel a human omelet"

"We won't. Rachel, Call Jesse on your cell" I did it without question, handing him my phone.

"St james? Will Schuester. Be in our auditorium, Friday after school. Bring your team" He hung up and handed me my phone back, causing me to frown at him, confused.

"We're going to perform the one thing that Vocal Adrenaline cannot pull off. We're going to do a Funk number. We'll show them a true version of funkifacation."

"Mr. Schue?" I questioned.

"Hmm?" He asked

"That's a good idea but I think I speak for us all when I say you should never, ever say funkifacation ever again." I replied, and everyone nodded with me causing him to frown.

* * *

The meeting was called to an end soon after that and we all left the choir room more or less together. Tina came up to me then, "Rach I feel awful doing this after the day you've had but do you think you can find a ride home, today? Artie and I made plans and I completely forgot that you needed a ride. I'm so sorry!" She gushed on and on.

I sighed but smiled at her, "It's fine Tina, don't worry about it"

"Are you sure?" She asked, frowning a little.

I nodded, "Go on, call me later"

She grinned then, agreeing to call me and then running after Artie.

When she was out of sight I let my smile fall. I really didn't feel like walking home today but I wasn't comfortable asking any of the others for a ride. Well I'd ask Kurt but he was hanging out with Mercedes today so that was out.

"We'll give you a ride home, Rach" Matt said from behind me, causing me to jump a little.

I had forgotten they were behind me still.I turned towards Matt and Mike, giving them a staged smile, "Oh I wouldn't want to impose. It's alright, I can just walk."

They both rolled their eyes at me, "Like we're going to let you walk home, especially after all that's happened to you today" Mike said.

"Yeah what kind of guys do you think we are?" Matt asked holding his arm out to me. I smiled at them again, a real one this time, taking his arm.

"Ok, thank you" I said then after a few seconds, "I seem to be saying that a lot to you both today. What's up with that?"

We kept walking as they shared a look, "We decided it was about time you saw how cool we are" Mike said with a grin.

Matt elbowed him before saying, "More like we decided it was time we became friends with the coolest chick around, or so Puck keeps telling us."

I raised an eyebrow at that, "Noah said I'm the coolest chick around?"

"Practically everyday since sectionals," Mike moaned, rolling his eyes as Matt and I chuckled. We got in to the car and I gave Matt directions to my house.

"Actually, we were wondering if you wanted to go to a movie or something tonight" Matt asked.

"We?" I asked, feeling my phone vibrate and reaching down to get it out of my bag.

"Us, San, Brit, and Puck" Mike answered as I opened my phone.

"Um, sure, sounds fun but I need to go home first. I'm not going in this cheerio uniform and I need to tell my dads." I agreed, seeing a text from Noah.

**Noah:** Looking hot in that uniform, Berry. Why didn't you tell me u wanted to be a Cheerio before? I coulda like pulled some strings or something

I rolled my eyes and didn't reply, I'd see him tonight anyway.

Matt agreed to take me home, saying that the movie started at 7 so he'd pick me up in about an hour. I nodded saying that was plenty of time.

* * *

I got out, thanked them both again and walked inside, smiling, despite the days events, because I couldn't help but feel the good out weighed the bad.

I ran upstairs, after I realized my dads were gone, again. They were never really home anymore. I changed out of my cheerio uniform and sent a text to both of my dads that I was going to a movie with friends and would be home later. They both answered telling me to have fun and that they would be out late. I rolled my eyes, wondering if they would even bother to come home tonight or if they would have even noticed I was gone without my telling them.

Of course I didn't say any of this to them. I was Rachel Berry, perfect daughter. The one who could be trusted to do what was right and who never needed to inconvenience her parents by asking them to spend time with her.

I sighed again, sitting on the couch, waiting for Matt to come back and I guess it really had been a long day because I fell asleep.

I was startled awake by a knock on the door. "Rachel?" Matt called.

I jumped up, fixing my clothes quickly before running to the door. Matt stood on the other side, grinning at me.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded, taking his offered arm as he lead me to his car. I hopped into the front seat and looked around.

"Where's Mike?" I asked, realizing I've never really seen Matt without his Asian shadow.

"He does have his own car, despite popular belief, we just see no point in driving two cars to school. He decided he'd pick up Brit and San since they were on his way."

I nodded, "So everyone knows I'm coming right? I mean I don't want to impose on some friend bonding ritual or something…"

"Chill Rach," Matt chuckled, "Everyone wanted you to come. Santana like ordered us to drag you if you tried to back out"

"Really?" I asked, shocked and a little confused.

"Yep, apparently she's decided you two are going to be friends, so you're pretty much stuck with her"

I laughed at that, "Well having friends is always nice"

He nodded and we drove the rest of the way in silence.

When we got to the movie theater, I saw the other four were all already there and already had their tickets. Brit ran to hug me, "We're watching Toy Story! Can you believe it? I'm so excited" She babbled on about how she thought Toy Story was based on a real story and that she was sure the toys in her old play room came to life too.

Matt chuckled at her as he headed back towards us, I hadn't even noticed he left until he was coming back. Santana was standing by Brit and I and Mike and Noah were talking about some new game that was coming held out a piece of paper to me, I looked at it and realized it was a movie ticket, "Oh Matt, you don't need to buy my ticket, I'm perfectly able to pay for my own" I said, reaching in my purse to get some money out.

"Don't worry about it Rach, it's no big deal" Matt shrugged it off, holding it out again.

I took it, frowning a little still but realized this may look ungrateful so I gave him a shy smile and said, "Thank you"

He grinned at me, "No problem Rach"

Santana grinned at me then, "Let's go" She ordered, causing me to roll my eyes but I followed her anyway everyone else following as well.

Inside I found myself sitting between Noah and Matt with Santana on the other side of Noah and Brit in between Matt and Mike.

I leaned over to Noah before the previews started and said, "I'm the coolest chick around, huh?" With a smirk.

He and I had been hanging out some since sectionals and actually had been becoming friends so I was a little more relaxed with him then everyone else and the smirk, yeah he totally taught me that which made him proud sometimes, or so he would say. Actually he would say, 'I'll turn you into a bad ass yet, Berry'

He turned to me, saw the smirk and rolled his eyes, "Chang and Rutherford have big mouths even for the girls they are"

My smirk turned into a grin, "I didn't hear a denial in that statement, causing me to believe that they were, in fact telling the truth."

Another eye roll, as he replied "You talk to much and I'm seriously reconsidering at the moment" the small smile that played on his face afterwards though let me know he was just kidding so I stuck my tongue out at him and turned towards the previews.

* * *

The movie was cute and when we left I thanked Matt again for the ticket and he smiled at me.

"No problem, Rachel, really, I wanted too."

I opened my mouth, to say what? I wasn't sure but was interrupted by Noah yelling "BERRY" at me by his car.

"I'll be right back," I told Matt before jogging over to Noah's truck. "Yes, Noah? You bellowed?"

He smirked at me, before reaching over for a hug, which I gave then pulled back to raise an eyebrow at him. "Did you seriously yell at me to come over here just to give you a hug?"

"I'm hurt, Berry. Is a hug from me not worth the small trip?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Is a hug from me not worth coming and getting it yourself?" I shot back which caused him to grin.

"Why do that? This way I didn't have to move."

"Lazy jerk" I muttered causing him to laugh out loud.

"Want to know the real reason I called you over?" He stage whispered.

"I'm all ears" I replied dryly

"Turn and look at Rutherford but don't make it obvious" He said with a smirk, his arm still around my shoulders as I turned.

"Santana, come here" I called but looked at Matt who was staring at the two of us and he didn't look to happy.

"Hold on" She called back and I turned back to Noah after nodding, shrugging his arm off my shoulder.

"What'd you do to him?" I asked, confused.

"Me?" He asked with an innocent voice that meant he was totally up to something.

"NOAH ELI PUCKERMAN" I warned

"I didn't do anything but give my best friend a hug. If Rutherford chooses to get jealous that's his business." Noah replied, still grinning.

"Why would Matt be jealous?" I asked

Noah rolled his eyes at me but ignored my question and instead said, "Why'd you call Santana over?"

I turned and saw she was heading over here, which brought a little smirk of my own to my face.

"Well Brit was good enough to inform me that you bought Ms. Lopez's ticket for her and I felt it was only right that you take her home as well, to finish the date"

"Date is it?" Noah asked with a smirk that I knew meant something was about to backfire for me.

"Yeah why?" I asked suspiciously.

"My buying Santana's ticket, sitting by her and taking her home makes it a date?" He asked as if double checking something.

I frowned, having a feeling I knew where this was going but nodded anyway, smirk gone.

"So by that logic Britney and Mike were on a date too right?" Noah asked, clearly enjoying this.

"Duh, they are dating, Puckerman get with it" Santana answered for me with a smirk as she joined us.

"Rachel?" He asked

I glared at him but nodded again.

"Which leaves you and Matt. Hmm…. He bought her ticket, didn't he San?"

Santana now figuring out what was going on, grinned and answered, "He sure did Puck, sat by her too."

I turned my glare to her now but Noah just said, "And now he's taking you home guess that means you were on a date yourself, Berry. My little Rachel's finally growing up"

I hit his shoulder, "Shut up, it isn't like that. Matt doesn't like me like that. We're just friends."

Noah and San both raised their eyebrows, Santana muttering something about blind while Noah said "Whatever you say, Berry. I'm going to get my _date _home, have fun." He hugged me again and so did Santana even as I glared at them both.

"See you tomorrow" Santana sung out with a grin, reminding me once again that tomorrow was the end of just being fly under the radar Rachel Berry, causing me to glare all the harder at her but I waved and turned back to the other three.

* * *

I walked over to Matt who was standing with Brit and Mike, "Santana has a ride home" I said to Mike, with a small smile.

"I see that" Mike said with a smirk, "Which means I get Brit all to myself"

That caused Britney to giggle and give Mike a kiss, Making Matt groan a little, "Get a room"

The broke apart, grinning but didn't say anything.

"So what did Puck want?" Mike asked.

"Just saying bye" I answered, not about to rehash the conversation we had.

"That was a long goodbye from a guy who was taking another girl home" Matt pointed out, sounding a little sulky.

Brit grinned at me, "You and Puck are cute but I think you and Matt are cuter"

This caused both Matt and I to turn red but I only responded with a quick "Thanks" then Mike thought it'd be a good idea to say good bye.

Gotta love him sometimes for being so smart. I gave Britney and Mike both a hug, telling them I had a nice time and I'd see them tomorrow.

* * *

Matt and I walked to his car and he opened the door for me, making me smile shyly at him, still blushing from everyone's comments but Matt didn't like me as more than a friend did he? Everyone else seems to think so but maybe they just wanted us all to be paired off or something. I mean Noah and Santana are always on and off again but usually more on lately and Mike and Britney have been one of the cutest couples for the past year and a half so maybe they were just trying to get Matt paired off too.

Deciding that must be it, I felt a little calmer but strangely I found myself wishing I hadn't convinced myself otherwise. I didn't like Matt did I? I mean I couldn't right? I just broke up with my boyfriend, today. I mean yeah, we had been mostly broken up for the past week or so but still, with everything that happened today, I was just emotional that was all. Better to never make decisions while having such an emotional break down like today. All these thoughts were going through my head and I didn't notice that we were already at my house until I felt the car stop and heard Matt's door open.

I unbuckled my seatbelt as Matt opened my door.

He walked me up to my door and I smiled at him as I got my keys out. My dads weren't home, of course. I noticed he hadn't said anything, he was just shuffling, "Do you want to come inside?" I asked then mentally slapped myself, what was I doing?

Matt flashed me a grin and answered, "Sure"

We walked in and I turned the lights on so we could see as we both kicked our shoes off by the door.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" I asked as I headed to the kitchen. He followed, looking around as he did.

"Um, a soda would be good. Where's your dads'?"

I opened the fridge and pointed to let him know he could get what he wanted, as I grabbed a water. "They're at work or something, I don't know. They said they'd both be late tonight. They probably won't even come home" I answered, not even realizing how bitter I probably sounded.

"Oh. I'm sorry" He said, looking at me with a little frown, "Do they stay out a lot?"

"Yeah, at least three nights a week. Sometimes I don't see them for weeks at a time" I answered leading us back to the living room.

Deciding I didn't want to sound like a whiny brat anymore I asked before he had a chance to answer my last comment "Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

He seemed to realize I didn't want to talk about it so he just nodded, with a smile and I lead him upstairs. "All my movies are in my room so we can just watch up there"

He nodded again, this time I knew he was blushing and that made me giggle a little. Noah never batted an eye about coming up to my room. More often than not he'd make some comment about making out or something as soon as we got in there. Normally I'd ignore him and pick out a movie, I'd be lying though if I didn't admit to wanting to sometimes. He's an awesome kisser, much better than Finn but I didn't think that would be good for our budding friendship so I always turned him down.

When we got in I showed Matt my movie collection, which contrary to popular belief was quite huge and had a lot more than just musicals in it, and told him to pick one.

"Is the new Alice in Wonderland any good?" He asked pulling it out.

"I liked it" I answered which I guess was good enough for him because he handed it to me.

I put it in and turned to sit on my bed, then fought down another giggle as I saw him standing there looking unsure.

"Matt, you can sit down. The bed is big enough for the both of us."

That seemed to make him blush more but he came and sat beside me, both of us reclining on my millions of pillows. Just as the movie started, my phone went off.

I opened it and rolled my eyes when I saw it was from Kurt.

**Kurt:** Where are you? I tried calling you

**Me:** I went to the movies. What's up?

**Kurt:** Movies? With who?

I rolled my eyes at that, always the gossip queen. Matt looked over, "Who is it?"

"Kurt" I answered, rolling my eyes again.

He nodded and looked back up at the screen, seeming to relax a little.

**Me:** Santana, Britney, Mike, Noah and Matt. What did you want Kurt?

**Kurt:** Just wanted to know why my best friend kept her becoming a cheerio from me. Also I wanted to make sure you were alright after Jesse but from the sound of your triple date, you're doing more than fine, hmm?

I huffed at another person calling it a date but shook my head when Matt looked at me questions clear in his eyes.

**Me:** It wasn't a date but yes I'm fine. It hurt but I'll be alright. I didn't tell anyone I was a cheerio because I figured everyone would see tomorrow. I just wanted it to be a surprise

I lied to him because it was the fastest way to get him off the subject.

**Kurt:** This not date was with Matt right? And alright, I forgive you for wanting to surprise me, just don't keep something that big from me again.

I rolled my eyes at that but answered quickly.

**Me:** I won't now I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow

And shut my phone off, ignoring the first part of his text and whatever texts would come after. I put my phone down and signed, leaning a little more back into the pillows and turning my eyes to the TV.

"Everything alright with Hummel?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, he was just being a gossip queen, as usual" I replied, rolling my eyes.

Matt laughed, "Well there is plenty of gossip today, I guess. It's been pretty eventful and a lot of it involved you."

I rolled my eyes again, this time at him, only saying "Don't remind me, I'm just glad it's over"

He laughed again, this time he threw an arm around my shoulder, as he replied "The night's not over yet"

I glared at him but moved a little into his side, sitting how I usually sat with Noah when watched movies. His arm around my shoulder, me cuddled into his side with my arm around his stomach and head on his chest.

Matt stiffened for a second, when I had moved, so I started to get up, thinking I had made him uncomfortable, but he tightened his hold on me, saying "No, don't get up" I glanced at him, looking at his face to make sure he was alright but he was already watching Alice again so I turned back to the TV as well.

We stayed like that the rest of the movie, his hand sometimes running up and down my arm but besides that we didn't move and it was really nice to finally have a bit of drama free time today.

* * *

After it ended, I sat up, a little reluctantly. "Do you want to watch another movie?" I asked, even though I knew it was close to 11:30 and I needed to be going to bed.

Matt realized this too and shook his head, "I have to be home by midnight, curfew."

I nodded, "Alright, I'll walk you out then"

He smiled at me and got up, following me down.

"You'll be alright by yourself, won't you?" He asked as we got to the door. I opened it, stepping out before turning around, nodding at him.

"Thank you for the concern, but I'm quite used to being home alone."

We walked in silence to his car before I heard him say quietly, "Goodnight, Rach"

I stepped forward and hugged him, feeling his arms wrap around me, made me smile into his chest. This felt nice. I stepped a little back, looking up at him, "Good night Matt, thank you for tonight. I needed it and it was a lot of fun" I reached up and kissed his cheek.

He was still looking at me when I pulled back and I couldn't decipher the look in his eyes but I also couldn't look away.

I saw something struggle behind those eyes quickly before suddenly his lips were on mine. I was surprised for a second, trying to remember all of my arguments on why this shouldn't happen from earlier tonight but right then with his lips on mine I couldn't remember a single one, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him back. I felt his shoulders relax when he felt me kiss back and his arms wrapped tighter around my waist, pulling me closer.

He pulled back, leaning his forehead against mine, smiling softly. "wow"

I nodded my agreement, even as I giggled.

"Um do you want to go to dinner tomorrow? Just us?"

"Why Mr. Rutherford, are you asking me on a date?" I teased softly.

"Why, yes, Ms. Berry, I believe I am" He teased back, "Is that a yes?"

I nodded, causing him to grin and bend down and kiss me again. When we broke apart this time, I pulled the rest of the way out of his arms. "You better get home, I would hate for you to miss your curfew and not be able to go out tomorrow."

He smiled at that, bent and kissed me, quickly again. "See you tomorrow, Rach."

"Good night, Matt" I replied, smiling as I watched him back out of the driveway and head towards his house.

Once he was out of sight, I went back in, locked the door and went to my room. I turned on my phone, as I dropped onto my bed, and saw a couple texts. One from Kurt and one from Matt. I ignored Kurt's but opened Matt's

**Matt:** Hey, do you want me to pick you up for school tomorrow?

I grinned at that.

**Me:** Yeah, that would be great.

**Matt:** Ok, what time?

**Me:** 7:15?

**Matt:** See you then. Good Night, Sweet Dreams

**Me:** Good Night

I put the phone down and looked around my room. I saw the cheerleading uniform and actually smiled.

I, Rachel Berry, was Head Cheerleader, I had friends, both popular and not so popular and I was now dating a football player. I guess everything seemed to be falling into place for me. Even with the bad that had happened today, life was still amazing and I couldn't wait to see what happened next.

* * *

**There will probably be a sequel to this later on. I hope that you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So originally this was suppose to be a sequel but I decided just to make this a second chapter and then their will be at most 2 or 3 chapters after this. The next one's mostly done because I just cut it out of what was going to be the sequel and after I get this up, i'm going to work on Chasing Dreams so that'll be up soon too! Enjoy! **

* * *

My alarm went off the next morning and just like any other day, I jumped out of bed and began my work out. After going through my normal routine I jumped in the shower and then came out and got ready.

The only thing that made this any different from any other morning was that I got dressed in my cheerios uniform and had to pull my hair back in a tight pony tail on top of my head. I did my make up like I usually did, which means almost none at all and then just stood there in front of my mirror. I turned this way and that and decided that I didn't look horrible. In fact I looked like I'd fit in with them just fine, you know if I had a bitchy attitude and no morals.

Not that all of them had those qualities. Britney was the most innocent girl I had ever met and San, though quite capable of being a bitch, had morals of her own.

I smiled, remembering the day before. Even though Jesse had tried to make it so I and through me, my fellow team mates, would be horribly depressed, he had failed.

Yes, I am still upset that he had done all of those awful things and yes, re doing the set list was going to be a pain but we have had worse happen to us and we have proven we could overcome such difficulties.

The personal level would have hurt me more, if it hadn't brought me closer to my old and new friends and if, yes I have to admit, if it hadn't brought me to Matt.

Matt was just the kind of boy I should have been with all along. He was sweet, caring, wasn't obsessed with his reputation(proven when he chose glee over football) and was just an over all nice guy. I grinned just thinking about him. I wasn't completely over Jesse or the hurt he caused but Matt made it all worth it.

Speaking of Matt, I thought checking my phone and sure enough there was a text from him, along with one from Tina and Kurt.

**Matt:** Good Morning beautiful, I'm on my way. See you soon.

**Tina:** Do you need a ride to school?

**Kurt:** Why did you ignore me all night?

I rolled my eyes at Kurt and went about answering all of my texts.

**Me:** [matt]: Good Morning, Matt! I'll be waiting :D see you when you get here.

**Me:** [Tina]: No thank you, Tina. I have a ride. I'll see you in class.

**Me:** [Kurt]: I didn't ignore you, Kurt. I went to bed. I'll talk to you at school.

* * *

With that, I grabbed my stuff and went outside to wait for Matt. I didn't have long to wait. He pulled into my drive not five minutes later and jumped out of his car, barely waiting for it to stop and to turn it off. I saw Mike there in the front seat and waved at him as I got up and started to walk towards Matt.

"You look gorgeous, Rach" Matt greeted with a grin and a slight blush that made me smile.

"Thank you Matt, you look pretty handsome yourself" I complimented, looking up at him.

He grinned at that before winding his arms around my waist, while I let my own arms swing around his neck as he pulled me to him and kissed me.'I could definitely get used to being greeted like this every morning before school' I thought to myself as I kissed him back, until we heard a wolf whistle come from the car. I pulled back, blushing as I felt Matt pull a hand away and shoot a very rude gesture at Mike, causing me to giggle before pulling all the way out of Matt's arms.

"Good morning to you too" I said with a grin, as I skipped over to the car, leaving him to follow. He did and I saw Mike hop out of the car, grinning he gave me a hug.

"Good Morning, Rach! I was wondering why he was all smiles this morning. Is that how you greet all your friends in the morning?" He asked pulling back to look at me as he waggled his eyebrows.

I laughed pushing him away, "Nope, just the ones I like" I shot back as I hopped into the front seat while he worked out what I just said.

A second later I heard a "Hey! What do you mean you don't like me? And you're in my seat! Matt, she's in my seat!"

I started cracking up at his ranting. Matt got in the drivers seat and I looked over at him, "How much coffee did you let him have?"

"To much, obviously" He answered with a grin before rolling my window down, "Chang, get in the car. Ladies get the front seat"

Mike got in the back, grumbling about favoritism or something which made me shoot a smirk at him.

He glared then turned it into a pout, "You like Rutherford better than me? Really?"

"Aw, Mike, you know I like you but I couldn't greet you like I did Matt. If I did Matt and Noah would ruin your pretty face and Brit would ruin mine and then we'd never get to be famous."

It was Matt's turn to shoot glares at us as Mike said, "That's true, but you wanted to right?" He asked with a wink.

I nodded as seriously as I could before seeing Matt's glare turn a little murderous.

Mike saw this too and leaned up as far as his seatbelt would allow and stage whispered, "behind the stage after third period, I'll take my real greeting then"

I swear I heard a growl come from Matt so I decided to end this by shaking my head sadly, "I'm sorry Mike, I can't. You see I have a very important practice at that time."

Mike and Matt both raised their eyebrows at me, "Um Rach, that's lunch" Matt said, as if I forgot.

I smiled widely at him, "I know, don't you remember the practice you and I scheduled during lunch today?"

Matt still looked confused but Mike seemed to be getting it because he played wounded. "You're choosing Rutherford over me, again? Well babe, if you ever want a real man, you know who to call." He winked at the last.

Matt seemed to get it then and grinned, "Yeah she knows who to call" He said proudly

They both looked to smug so I asked, "Noah?"

They both deflated then and glared at me.

"Just kidding, I meant to say Artie" I retracted as I grinned

They were both still glaring so I tried again, "Kurt?"

We pulled into school then and I was still getting glares so I got out of the car and walked over to Matt's side, opened his door and kissed his cheek, "Joking, I know to call you" I whispered, causing him to grin as he got out of the car.

He threw an arm around me as Mike got out, pouting until Brit came running up to us from San's car then his pout turned into a grin as he and Brit started making out by Matt's car.

* * *

"You might want to lock your doors" I advised motioning towards the two, who were now leaning against his car.

"Does no good, Mike has the spare key" He sighed as he lead me away from them.

We walked towards San's car but when I saw she and Noah were doing the same thing, I turned us towards the school.

"Looks like I'm not getting any cheerio help on the way in" I said throwing mock glares at my two new friends, happily oblivious as they made out with their boyfriends.

"Unless…" Matt started then stopped with a blush.

"Unless?" I questioned.

"Unless we just go back to my car and wait" He finished lamely, though I know what he had wanted to say.

I decided to tease. "and what would we do while waiting? Read a book? Do homework?"

He grinned then, "I'm sure I could think of something to entertain us"

I rolled my eyes at that, boys were all the same, even if some were less straightforward then others. I saw that San and Noah had at least gotten out of her car now. That was progress.

I realized then what the best way to get Noah's attention, which would get San's attention in the process.

"Come with me" I whispered, leading Matt towards Noah and San. To his credit he didn't question me or complain. He let me lead him to San's car and when we were in hearing distance I turned back to Matt.

"Hey Matt, want to make out?" I grinned at him as he grinned back, not noticing Noah jerk away from San at those familiar words. He leaned down and kissed me, pulling me close as I threw my arms around his neck kissing him back for a few moments before we heard San's "Ahem"

I pulled away and winked at Matt before turning to Noah and Santana, "Oh, Noah, San, I didn't see you there. How are you two this beautiful morning?"

Noah's eyes were a little wide for a second before he smirked at me, "About as good as you, it seems Berry."

San nodded with a smirk of her own before she took in my cheerio uniform and smacked herself in the forehead, "Sorry, B. I forgot you'd probably want some cheerio back up this morning."

I shrugged at her, "I found a way to get your attention, it's all good."

She grinned then, "You sure did." She looked over at Matt and Noah who were now talking. Matt had a hold of my hand but he was tuned into Noah so he didn't hear when San moved closer to whisper, "So you and Matt hmm? How's that going?"

I whispered back, "Great so far though I don't really know what this is."

San raised an eyebrow but I looked over at the boys and back at her to show I didn't want to talk about it here. She nodded then pulled on me causing me to pull on Matt. He looked over as I dropped his hand.

"Girl talk, I'll bring her right back" San said with a smirk, dragging me away.

"So?" She asked when we were out of earshot.

"I don't know. I just broke up with Jesse. You guys were talking about how it was a date between us last night and that made me start thinking about him and I told myself you guys were just trying to pair Matt up because you and Noah and Brit and Mike were paired up but then I started thinking about how nice and sweet he was and I don't know I realized I might kind of like him but decided it was just me being emotional from my day but when he took me home he stayed and we watched a movie together and then I walked him out and he kissed me good night and asked me to go to dinner tonight and I said yes and now here we are" I answered, not realizing how good it would feel to get that all off my chest. I liked him but I was confused and it was good to have a girl friend who actually had experience with this stuff. Tina was great but her and Artie were always kind of it so she wouldn't really understand some of this.

Santana was quiet for a minute, I think figuring out what all I had said, finally she said "He asked you out, tonight?"

I nodded and she grinned, "What time?"

I shrugged, "Didn't say, why?"

"Tell him that he'll have to push it to 7 or 8 because Brit and I need to take you shopping for an outfit."

"I have clothes, San" I argued, "And an outfit isn't going to help me figure out what is going on, or what should be going on between Matthew and myself"

She rolled her eyes, "A shopping trip is not just for an outfit, it's for girls to have time to do girl talk without prying ears around," She nodded her head in the direction of the boys, who both were looking over at us.

I frowned but nodded "Alright, I'll tell him but what do you think, real quick."

She grinned and threw an arm around me, "Babe, Matt's liked you for a while, we've all heard about it so it's not a question about his feelings, it's merely a question about yours."

Before I could ask anymore questions or respond at all she had us heading back towards them but I couldn't help but smile at the fact that he had liked me, even before all this drama started and before I became the new head Cheerio.

When we got back, Matt put an arm around me, and asked with a grin "Should I be worried?"

I nodded grinning, "Yep, San and I talked and she asked me out on a date after school with her and Brit. She even promised they'd make out in front of me if I bought them dinner so who am I to refuse?"

Santana smirked at that while Matt looked confused and Noah raised an eyebrow at me, "Was that sarcasm Berry? Because if it wasn't and that's true, can I watch too?"

Santana hit him while I laughed, "Sorry Noah, but it was just a joke, sort of."I turned to face Matt, "I am going out with Brit and San after school but I'll be home in time for dinner. Pick me up at 7?"

He smiled down at me, "Sure but only if you agree to tell me if there is any girl on girl making out when you girls are out"

"And only if there are pictures" Noah interjected, causing me to roll my eyes at both of them and elbow Matt.

Santana held her pinky out to me and I linked up with hers, and just in time, Mike and Brit walked up to us. Brit saw me in my uniform and clapped a little before holding her pinky out for my other hand. I turned my head and winked at Matt before saying, "Wish me luck"

He and Noah both smiled at me and Matt blew me a kiss, "You'll do great babe, they'll all love you"

Noah said, "Any dumbass gives you any problems, Berry, send them to me, I'll take care of them"

Mike just grinned and said, "I'm pretty sure it's the other cheerios that need the luck. They're not going to know what hit them with those three together." All the boys nodded at that.

I smiled at them all again before turning to the two girls I was linked with and saying "Let's go"

* * *

As expected, there was a lot of double takes as the three of us walked into the school. The boys followed but not to closely. We had told them to hang back so we could see what kind of response was going to be had.

Nothing really happened until we got to my locker then I heard, "Dressing for Halloween early this year, freak?"

I turned and saw Karofsky and his goons standing there laughing, oblivious to the menacing stare they were getting from Santana and the glares from the three boys down the hall at Noah's locker.

I on the other hand smiled sweetly at Karofsky, taking a step closer to him, noticing the girls automatically stepping just behind me to the either side. "Hello David, how sweet of you to notice my new uniform. Do you like it?" I asked, doing a little twirl for him and noticing San looked confused at my attitude.

He was confused to for a second before snapping out of it, "Doesn't matter how you dress up Berry, you're still just a freak in nice clothing" He snapped and reached for a slushie from a freshman who was walking past.

I raised an eyebrow at him before saying, "Go ahead, David, throw the slushie but just know that when you do you will effectively be cutting yourself and your whole team from dating any of my cheerios this year."

"Your Cheerios?" Karofsky laughed.

I nodded, "You heard right. Take a closer look, this isn't just any cheerio uniform, it's head Cheerio. I suggest if you want any chance to have any good standing whatsoever with any of the cheerios this year, you turn around and leave while your balls are still attached. Throw it and I withdraw the protection I'm giving you right now."

"Protection?" Karfosky asked, even as the rest of his guys turned and fled down the hall at the threat of no cheerio dates.

I leaned in, gracefully plucking the slushie from his hand and handing it to Brit as I did, in a stage whisper I told him "Right down this hallway, there are three boys really wanting to kick your ass right now. The only thing stopping them is me standing here." I lifted my voice back to normal and finished "If you don't leave in the next five seconds, I'm withdrawing that protection"

During that speech he had looked down the hall and had spotted Matt, Noah and Mike glaring daggers at him.

Santana started the countdown. "Five…Four…"The boy didn't even make it to three, he turned and fled.

San held her hand out for a high five, which I gave, "Nice work, B. You handled them perfectly."

I smirked at her and felt arms wind around my waist, "That was hot, Berry" Noah whispered in my ear, "Want to make out?" He asked and if it had been anyone else it wouldn't have been funny but that had me cracking up, San too even though she smacked his shoulder as soon as he let me go and went to her.

Matt quickly took his place, shooting a mock glare at Noah, before turning me around and kissing me. I kissed him back for a second before pushing him back, "You're just doing this because Noah asked me to make out," I accused with a mock glare of my own.

"Not only, he wasn't lying doll, that was freaking hot" he argued, grinning at me as I hit his shoulder and turned around, my back leaning against his chest, his arms around my waist.

I smirked at Santana "Now if I can get the cheerios in line, same as the Hockey team, this day will be a cinch."

She grinned, "Don't worry about the Cheerios. Once they see you have my and Brit's support you'll be golden"

Before I could say anything we heard, "SANTANA" Yelled not far down the hall and saw Quinn marching down the hall, dragging a very uncomfortable looking Finn with her.

"You rang?" Santana asked dryly.

They were with us now, "How could you let Man Hands get my spot on the Cheerios? You let that thing replace me. What were you thinking?"

I felt Matt's hands tighten around me, saw Noah's eyes harden and saw Santana clinch her fists. Mike and Britney were just standing there but I could see Mike wasn't happy with Quinn either.

Santana spoke through gritted teeth, "Watch what you say about our friend, Prego. Just because she's a better cheerio captain than you, is no reason to be a bitch about it."

Quinn's mouth dropped, she looked at Santana then over at Brit, who for once seemed to understand what was going on and was glaring at Quinn, then to Noah.

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" She demanded.

Noah nodded, "You're acting like a bitch, Q. Sylvester picked Berry for the spot, no need to get your panties in a twist about it"

She huffed at that, turning to Finn, "Well? Do something" She ordered.

Finn looked around at all of us before settling on me, apparently figuring I'd be the weak link. He gave me a look of disdain as he said, "Come on, Rach. Think about it. Sylvester picked you to be her head cheerio? Really? Are you that dumb. It's just another Jesse stunt. She's using you to bring down Glee like she's been trying to all along. I would have thought after yesterday, you'd be at least a little wiser to these tricks"

I felt Matt try to take his arms back, but I held on to them and motioned for San to grab Noah and Brit to grab Mike, which they did, though Santana looked ready to explode herself and Brit did not look happy either.

I turned to Finn, glaring at him "I understand that you feel the need to be an ass for your bitch of a girlfriend but I feel it is for your own best interest if you leave and speak your thoughts elsewhere. The boys are already upset with the Hockey team. They are looking for a fight and you are asking to be it."

Before Finn got a chance to reply, Quinn slapped me. She legit slapped me. I felt the sting and saw Noah grab a hold of Santana, holding her in a death grip as she tried to get away.

"Don't you talk about me like that, Man hands. You're nothing compared to me. Do you think any of these people here are going to give a damn about you after I have this baby? As soon as this baby is out of me and gone, I'll be back. I'll take my spot back, Finn and I will be the golden couple again and you will be back to getting slushied every day and no one will care about you at all. So enjoy your moment of fame now, it won't last long"

She turned to walk away when Noah called, "Fabray?"She stopped but didn't turn back, so he walked up to her standing right in her face, "If you weren't carrying my kid, I'd have let go of Santana and let her kick your ass. I just wanted to make it clear, that baby you're in such a hurry to get rid of is the only reason you are still standing right now. You even managed to piss off Britney. When you have that baby and Beth is adopted, you will be nothing and you know it. Berry is going to be better than you as a captain because she isn't a class A bitch all of the fucking time and she's just more talented than you. When it's all said and done, you will be alone with only your golden boy to console you. And you want to know the funny part? If you wouldn't have thrown your hissy fit, I can guarantee that Berry would have been fine with you coming back to the squad afterwards and would have tried her hardest to be your fucking friend and make sure you were taken care of after everything but now you fucked up and you're stuck. Have a good life."

With that long speech, in which half way through Quinn had broken down in tears, Noah walked back to us and came up to me. I untangled Matt's arms and hugged him. He held me to him and sighed in my hair. "I'm so sorry, Noah" I whispered.

"Don't be Berry. She had no right bitching at you like that or hitting you" He answered, sounding angry but didn't let go.

I held him as he got control of his breathing. The others had gotten the hint and moved down the hall away from us. Even before I was friends with this group, they had gotten used to Noah acting different with me and everyone knew he didn't appreciate others seeing him let this much emotion out so they gave us space.

A few minutes later he pulled away, sent a small smile my way and said, "You are most definitely the coolest chick I know for being able to put up with my bullshit all the time"

"And you are definitely the coolest guy I know for putting up with my crazy all the time" I smirked back at him knowing this was his way to change the subject but say thank you at the same time.

He offered me his arm, "Let's go find the others"I took his arm and away we went, one near disaster and one disaster already and it wasn't even first period yet. This was going to be a long day.

After we got to the rest of the group, I smiled and said, "So far, so good, right guys?"

They all at least attempted to smile at me as Brit came up and was checking the red mark on my cheek.

"Are you alright, Really?" She asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, cause as soon as she has that kid, I'll totally kick her ass for you" Santana offered, frowning at the mark.

I smiled, "Thank you, both of you but I'm alright" I gently removed Brit's hand from my cheek, "I'm not about to let her get me down. She's not worth it and I don't want any of you to let her put you in a bad mood either.

They all nodded at me but I knew they weren't going to listen to well so I just let it go, "Let's head to class then"

Matt came up and took my books out of my arms and put his free arm around my waist, "Walk you to class, beautiful?" He asked, I smiled up at him and nodded.

"You guys are so cute your making me nauseous" Santana commented, but a smirk on her face softened the sarcasm.I sent her a smirk of my own and waved at everyone and let Matt lead me to homeroom.

* * *

When he went to the class without me having to tell him where we were going, I had to question him, "How did you know what class I had first period?"

He blushed and looked away from me before answering, "I asked Puck what your schedule was last week."

"Why?" I asked, confused as to why Matt would have needed my schedule.

He muttered something but I didn't understand so I said, "What? I can't hear you"

He replied just loud enough to be heard this time, "I was trying to get up the nerve to ask you out and wanted to know where you would be for when I finally was able too."

I smiled at him, "That's sweet, Matt but why were you so nervous?"

He just gave me a look like I was crazy or something.

"What?" I asked, defensively, taking a step back.

He just shook his head, "Nothing. We can talk about this later, I guess, if you want but I have to head to class."

He gave me a quick grin and kissed my cheek as he handed me my books, then he was running down the hall towards his class, leaving me staring after him.

Kurt, who had obviously watched the entire exchange, came up then, looping his arm with mine as we walked into our homeroom.

"Good Morning, my favorite Diva" He said with a grin.

"Morning, Kurt" I replied. Unhooking our arms so I could sit in my seat.

He sat down right beside me, as I assumed he would, grinning at me. "So, how was last night?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, knowing he was fishing for gossip and I refused to give him any. "It was fun." Was all I said.

He huffed a little at my non descriptive answer before trying again "I heard about things with Karofsky this morning, sounds like you handled things well"

I just nodded, shooting him a small smile but not saying anything about the subject.

"Come on, diva! Give me something. Yesterday and even today already, have been full of gossip and all of it is about my supposed diva best friend who hasn't shared any of it with me" He pouted at me as he blurted all this out.

I looked at his puppy dog eyes and sighed, giving in, "Alright, gossip queen, I'll talk to you about what's been going on but only on one condition."

He waved me on so I continued, "Anything I say, I am saying to my friend, Kurt, not to anyone else so I expect you to keep anything I say quiet and that means from Mercedes too."

He looked at me for a second, somewhat shocked that I'd added that last part I think because we both knew when anyone said secret, the first thing Kurt did was tell Mercedes.

Finally he nodded, "Alright, for you I guess I'll keep my mouth shut this time."

I snorted, "You mean for your curiosities sake, you'll keep your mouth shut but whatever, I'll take it. Last night was a lot of fun. We went to see Toy Story, then when Matt took me home, we watched the new Alice in Wonderland."

Kurt gave me a sly smirk, "I knew it. That's why you were so snippy in your texts, you were still with our tall, dark, and handsome"

I rolled my eyes but nodded and he took that as an invitation to continue, "So you watched a movie and? Come on you know my vow of secrecy doesn't come often you have to give me better details than that"

I couldn't help it, I laughed at him but then went on to tell him the rest of the night, including the kiss and the date tonight. I also told him about the Karofsky incident and about Quinn because I was sure Finn would tell him some version of it anyway and I'd rather him get the truth first.

When I was finished his mouth had dropped but before he could ask any questions our teacher came in. Sadly, she decided it was a free day for us giving Kurt free reign to question to his hearts content.

"Ok, that was a lot of drama so I'm going to take it one incident at a time. First, Quinn. She slapped you and Finn said Sylvester only picked you to mess with Glee? Does she not remember she's pregnant and does he not remember his own step brother is on the cheerios? Like I'd let her do something like that."

I rolled my eyes as he mostly answered his own questions but let him ramble on, "Are you okay? You didn't really believe anything they said did you?"

I smiled at him then, a real smile because I found it sweet that he cared enough to ask, "Yes, I'm fine. None of what either of them said had any merit whatsoever. If Sylvester wanted to use me against glee, she wouldn't have to make me head to do it and if Quinn really believes she's just going to have a baby and then come back like nothing happened, she's delusional. And I know that if nothing else, even if what she said was true and she came back and took her spot and everything like that, I would still have you, Noah as well as my new friends. Not being a cheerio anymore wouldn't change that. But thank you for asking." I smiled

Kurt rolled his eyes, "A simple I'm fine would have sufficed. I have a hundred questions left and not a lot of time." But he smiled at me as he said it so I knew he liked what I had said."Ok, Karofsky, I just have to say, nicely done."I grinned and thanked him, rather proud of myself for that one.

Suddenly, Kurt's smirk was back and I was a little wary of what was about to come out of his mouth, "Now back to the good stuff. Matt? What are you wearing tonight? Where's he taking you? Are you two official because you looked pretty comfy outside of class? "

I interrupted him before he could ask anymore questions, "Breath, Kurt, I can only answer one question at a time. Santana, Brit and I are going out after school to buy a new outfit for tonight, I don't know where we're going exactly but I know it's to dinner and he's picking me up at 7. No, technically we're not official. He hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend and I really just broke up with Jesse yesterday but I think I like him and according to San he's liked me for a while."

"Wait, you're going to the mall to buy an outfit and you didn't think to invite me?" He asked with a pout.

"You can come if you want, Kurt. I didn't know if you and San got along or not, is all" laughing to myself that out of all that I said, the one thing he heard was there was going to be a shopping trip that he wasn't invited too.

"Oh I definitely want to come!" He said quickly then went back to questioning me for the rest of the period.

* * *

By the time the bell rang, I ran out of there. Kurt now knew more about what was going on in my life these past two days then I even knew before talking about it all. Outside, San and Brit were waiting for me, "Let's go, B." San said, leading me towards the gym."Where are we going? I have to get to class" I said, trying to pull my arm out of hers but she wouldn't let go.

"Sylvester had all of her cheerios excused for second period so that we could introduce them to their new captain," San explained, not even slowing down as she pulled me the rest of the way to the gym.

We walked in together, Kurt following us when he heard all cheerios, and I saw all of the other cheerios were already sitting there. Brit came skipping happily up to us, as for the others.. Some of the girls outright glared at us, some ignored us, and a few of the youngest ones actually smiled.

"Listen up" San ordered, immediately getting everyone's attention. "This is Rachel, most of you know her already." A few girls smirked at that, "She's your new Cheerio Captain." San finished, wiping the smirks off of everyone's face as most girls jaw dropped.

One particularly mean spirited cheerleader that was normally with the ones throwing slushies on Rachel spoke up, "You're joking right?"

Santana fixed her stare on the girl, Claire was her name, I think and answered, "No Leighton, I'm not joking."

"But this is Berry? She's a freak. She can't possibly be the captain of the cheerios. I'd quit before I'd follow her."

I opened my mouth to stop whatever rant Santana was about to go on but didn't get the chance to say anything because we heard, "I accept your resignation, Leighton, now get out and have my uniform back to me by the end of the day"We all looked to the door that leads to Coach Sylvester's office, she had just exited it and was walking towards us.

"But, Coach.." Claire started.

"Out" Sylvester ordered and then turned to the rest of the Cheerios "Anyone else have a problem with B being Head Cheerio? No? Good, then listen up. I know you all expect some explanation on why or how she became the head cheerio, you may even think you deserve one but I don't so I'm not giving one. All I'm going to say is from what I've seen she has more talent in her pinky then all of you have, Lopez and Blondie excluded, put together. Plus with her and Beyonce over there, we'll have a musical edge that none will be able to beat. Let's get to work!"

Santana raised an eyebrow at Sylvester but I was the one that said, "Coach, this isn't a practice, it's second period."

Sylvester looked at me, "I have you until third period, it's an extra practice to get you up to snuff, Diva so quit talking and start moving"

I rolled my eyes but San, Brit, Kurt and I went off and they started teaching me some of the cheers while Sylvester made the other girls run laps around the gym. Fifteen minutes before third period, coach told us to hit the showers and go to class.

I already had learned most of the cheers, now I just needed the routines and I'd be set. It was fairly simple really which made me wonder how some of these girls could complain. "When I learn all of these, I'm going to have to change some things" I told Santana.

She lifted an eyebrow at me, "Like what?"

"From what I can see, all of your routines are fairly simple and lack any real difference from any of the other performers. I think we need to spice it up a bit."

Santana shook her head, "Only you would think all of this is simple and easy. Half the squad can barely pull off what we're doing now. You add any difficulty to it and they won't be able to follow."

"If they can't keep up, we don't need them" I shrugged and walked off, leaving a stunned Santana behind.

Before I walked out the doors, Sylvester yelled, "Diva!"

I turned to look at her but didn't say anything.

"I liked what you said to Lopez" She said and then looked at me as if I should say something so I shrugged but kept quiet, unsure what she wanted."If you think you can improve the routines, do it. If the girls can't keep up find a way to make them or find me new cheerios"

I nodded at her, "No problem, but just so you know I won't be at Saturdays practice. I have a glee practice that day to get ready for Regionals and Santana, Kurt and Britney will be there as well."Sylvester glared at me, so I continued, "I told you, Glee comes first"

She was still glaring but she nodded, "Fine but I expect you four at practice on Sunday then and you get to explain to the squad why they have to practice both days of their weekend."

I shrugged, "Fine. See you then" And I left for third period.

* * *

It went by fast and when I walked out of third I felt someone put their arm around me, I turned and saw Matt standing beside me.

"Hey" I said, smiling, surprised he was there.

"Hey, we have practice remember?" He asked with a grin, I was confused for a second then remembered the conversation in the car.

"Matt" I nudged him, trying not to laugh.

"What?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"We're going to lunch now. I'm hungry!" I ordered, ignoring the pout he now had on his face.

"You're no fun" He whined but he let me lead him to the cafeteria and when we grabbed our lunches he followed me to the glee table that already held everyone but Quinn and Finn who were off by themselves somewhere.

"Sup?" Matt asked them all, fist bumping Mike, Noah and Artie and smiling at the girls.

After a quick explanation to everyone who hadn't been with us during the morning, Matt and I both quickly finished our lunch and I leaned over and whispered into his ear, "There's still fifteen minutes left of lunch, care to practice?"

He quickly stopped his conversation with Noah and Mike to turn to me, eyes wide, "Seriously?" he asked.

When I nodded he stood up and grabbed my hand, I waved at the table and opened my mouth to give an excuse but Mike beat us too it, "Late for practice?" He asked with a grin.

I turned red but sent him a mock glare before answering, "Careful or I'll let Brit know about certain practices you were trying to go to"

He rolled his eyes, "She'd just ask to join"

I opened my mouth to retort but Matt pulled my hand and started half dragging me out so I just said, "We'll finish this later" before waving at everyone else while they all cracked up at our expense.

When we got to the auditorium, Matt lead us behind the stage and pulled me in for a kiss, spinning us around so my back was against the wall, arms around his neck while he had one around my waist and one buried in my hair. When we both came up for air, both breathing hard, I pulled back a little from him.

He noticed and immediately ask, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, smiling, "I'm wonderful thank you"

I had every intention of continuing that statement by starting a conversation of what we were doing and if we were actually together or just fooling around but he smirked at me, leaning down and kissed me again and all thoughts flew out the window and all I could do was kiss him back.

To his credit, unlike Noah when we made out, Matt really was being gentlemanly about it. His hands never strayed to inappropriate places, staying mostly around my waist, in my hair or on my face. His kisses though should be illegal. Already I was addicted to them and I've been having them for less than twenty four hours. I had a feeling that as long as his lips were on mine, he could convince me to do almost anything, he definitely convinced me not to have that conversation I had fully intended to have. This time we broke apart because the warning bell sounded.

"Damn" He cursed as soon as we pulled apart.

I smiled at him, kissing him quickly before saying, "That was a lovely practice."He smirked, "If by lovely you mean fucking hot then yeah it was a 'lovely practice'"

I hit his shoulder, laughing, "Watch it, you're starting to sound like Noah"

He glared at me but didn't say anything, just leaned down and kissed me again. I think he meant for it to be a quick kiss just to get me back for saying he sounded like Noah but somehow it started getting heated again.

He pulled back though, causing me to frown, "We're going to be late if we don't stop, doll. I'm all for skipping class and continuing our practice but I didn't think you'd approve of that idea."

Sighing, I nodded, "No we better get to our lockers. If we don't show up Santana, Brit and Mike will never let it go, they're all in our next class."

He smiled at me, offering me his arm, "Shall we?"I grinned and took his arm and we hurried to our lockers and too class.

* * *

The rest of the day went quickly and before I knew it, the last bell was ringing and I was heading to my locker. Everyone was waiting at my locker. I arched an eyebrow at them, "Party at my locker? Am I invited?"

Matt wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me towards him and kissing me quickly, "Of course. In fact you were the only one invited besides myself these other people are just annoying party crashers"

Santana spoke up from her spot beside Noah then, "Let me remind you that B is actually mine and Brit's date before she's yours so we'll see who's actually having the party and who's left alone."

Matt glared at her, pulling me closer then.

"Alright guys, time to quit fighting and get to moving if I have any hope to make all of my dates." I winked at San and Brit as I said the last.

Matt's glare turned into a pout aimed at me, "You wouldn't miss our date would you?"

I laughed at him, leaning up to kiss his cheek, "Not for the world, but you'll have to let me go or I'm going on the date in this cheerio uniform"

He made a show of looking me up and down before replying, "I see no problem with that"

Santana grabbed my arm then and tried to pull me away from Matt, "Let's go, B. You lovebirds can make goo goo eyes at each other later, right now you're making me sick."

I laughed and pulled my arm out of her grasp holding up a finger to tell them to give us a minute. I pulled him down the hall a little bit, which was now empty since everyone had left for the day.

"I'll see you at 7?"

"I'll be there" He promised, smiling.

"Can I ask you something before we leave?" I asked, not sure if I should.

"Sure, anything." He replied.

"Um… What exactly are we? Because last time I thought Finn and I were dating, he told me he didn't want to be my boyfriend and then there was Jesse and well you saw what happened there so…."

He cut me off by kissing me, which he had learned quick was an effective way of shutting me up. When he pulled away he looked me in the eyes and said, "Rachel, will you be my girlfriend?"

I couldn't help the grin that I got on my face, and the fact that I was so happy by those words and so effected by his kisses, told me I did in fact like him. Instead of answering I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss, this one earned wolf whistles from Noah, Mike, and Kurt while I believe I heard retching noises from Santana and claps from Brit though all of those were background noises to this moment.

We pulled away and I was still grinning, so was Matt as he said, "I'll take that as a yes."

I nodded, "I would love to be your girlfriend,"

"Good, now that that's settled, I better get you back to your other dates, before I die from the laser stares San's giving me."

I laughed and let him lead me back to our friends, Kurt bouncing on his heals, "Are you official now, Diva?"

I laughed and nodded, "Yes, Kurt and you can even tell Mercedes that part if you want" I winked at him as I said it.

"As sickeningly adorable as this is, can we go now?" San asked.

I nodded, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

**Next the shopping trip and the date also coming up, more Quinn and Finn, cheerio practice and Regionals. Until then, thanks for reading! Have a great weekend!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait and for the short chapter on top of it but I hope you enjoy anyway! :)**

**

* * *

**

After saying goodbye to our boyfriends, we girls and Kurt were on our way to the mall.

As soon as I got into Santana's car, she turned to look at me, "I'm assuming that girl talk is no longer needed to figure out your feelings."

I blushed but shook my head, "No, I'm pretty sure I figured that one out on my own, thanks."

She smirked but turned back to the steering wheel, starting the car. The whole drive was filled with Kurt asking questions about Matt and Santana making smart ass comments along with some Britney talk that no one really understood.

When we got to the mall, Santana immediately dragged me to a little store that I'd never been in before but was full of really cute dresses.

"Wow, I've never seen this store before" I said as I walked over to a gorgeous dark purple dress that was sleeveless and fell to just about my knees. It had a sparkle stripe diagonal down it and had silver strappy shoes that went with it.

Kurt came up behind me and nodded at the dress, "You need to try that on like yesterday"

Santana and Brit both nodded their agreement so I grabbed it in my size and headed to the dressing room. When I came out, all of them agreed that I had found the dress for the evening.

"Wow, that didn't take long" I said, smiling as I went to pay for the dress and the shoes.

"Oh we're not done," Kurt said

"Not by a long shot, B" Santana added, smirking.

"But I thought we came for an outfit. I have one so what else do we need to do?" I asked confused.

"Accessories, handbag, make up" Kurt checked off.

"I have jewelry and makeup" I argued.

"Just go with it, B, it's not like we get you to come to the mall often" Santana argued back.

"Please, B. I don't' want to go home yet" Brit whined.

I sighed but nodded, "Alright, I guess we have time to look a little more."

And when I said a little more, I had no clue they were planning on dragging me through just about every store in the mall. I should have known better but…I'm still learning when it comes to my new friends.

* * *

Finally when all of us were carrying at least three bags they agreed we could go home so I could get ready. It was already six so I only had an hour to get ready for my date.

"I told you guys I needed to get home! He's going to be there in an hour and I still need to shower, change and do my hair and makeup!" I screeched as Santana started speeding through the streets towards my house.

"Chill, B. We'll help you get ready. "Santana replied, waving off my protests.

We pulled into my house soon after that and all four of us ran into the house and up the stairs. Santana pushed me towards my bathroom telling me to shower and they'll pick out the make up they're going to use and get everything ready for me to change into.

I got out of the shower and walked out to the room and saw that the outfit that I was wearing was there on the bed. I grabbed it before walking back into the bathroom to put it on.

After that, I came out and Santana immediately started working on my hair while Kurt did my makeup and Britney started painting my nails to match the outfit and with ten minutes to spare, I was ready and according to both Kurt and San, looking 'hot as hell'

When I heard the doorbell ring, Santana nodded impressed, "Early, I like it. He may just be worthy of our little Berry, what do you think, Brit?"

Britney nodded, smiling brightly, "Have fun, B, we'll be here when you get home."

"What? I thought you guys were going home after this."

"Hell no, we wanna know how the date goes" Santana answered, as if I was crazy for assuming they'd leave when I left.

I didn't have time to argue so I just nodded, defeated, "If you insist, I'll be home when I get home, if either of my fathers' come home let them know where I am and that I'll be home soon."

"No problem, diva, now go before he thinks you ditched him for San and Brit" Kurt waved me down the stairs.

"I'm going, I'm going. Bye!" I waved as I ran down the stairs, hearing a chorus of byes from behind me.

* * *

I opened the door and saw Matt on the other side looking gorgeous in his blue button up and black pants. "Hey" I said, getting his attention.

He turned to face me, and grinned, "Wow, you look beautiful" He complimented.

"You don't look so bad yourself. I might just not regret leaving my make out session with San and Brit to come on this date after all" I replied with a wink and then a laugh as I heard him groan.

"Not nice" he growled but I saw his eyes sparkling and knew he thought it was funny, "Ready to go?" He held his hand out to me and I took it, letting him lead me to the car.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Nope, not telling" he shook his head, "It's a surprise."

"But Matt" I started to whine but he just shook his head again.

I crossed my arms, pouting, "Fine but if you're not telling me then I'm not telling you about what went on in the dressing room earlier with San, Brit and I."

"What? What happened?" He asked, looking over at me before quickly turning his eyes back to the road. He saw the grin I had and muttered, "Tease"

"What was that Mathew?"

"Nothing" He said, trying to look innocent.

"Mmhmm.. Where are we going?"

"You'll know when we get there."

We pulled into a parking lot and I looked around and saw we were at an amusement park that I hadn't been too since I was 7.

"Why are we at Clancy's?" I asked, confused.

"You'll see, come on" was his reply before tugging me out of the car and toward the entrance. Instead of going through the line to get tickets like normal people, he pulled me to a door at the side and opened it, pulling me in with him.

"Matt, seriously, what's going on?" I demanded, not liking that it seemed like we were sneaking in.

He turned to me then, bending down to kiss the tip of my nose before saying, "You're so cute when you're out of the loop. Don't worry, doll, we're not breaking any laws. My uncle owns the place so come on." And with that he dragged me halfway across the place before pulling me through yet another hidden door and I found myself suddenly at the front of a line for a ride that had a closed sign on it.

"Matt, it's closed" I pointed to the sign tugging on his arm a little as I did.

He grinned at me, "Uncle Bran closed it so that I could set up, Rach. It's open for us.

"Set up?"

He just pulled me to the ride which I saw was one of those love tunnel ride things that I always claimed were cheesy but really thought were super romantic just didn't have anyone to go with that was worthy of my attentions.

When I looked over the edge of the swan shaped boat, I saw there was a picnic already laid out for us, "Wow, Matt when did you have time to do all of this?"

He just shrugged, "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" I answered, still unable to believe he thought of something so incredibly sweet.

I swear he was blushing as he helped me into the boat before getting in after me. A man stepped out of no where and started the ride, letting us slowly start to drift along.

Throughout the ride, we ate, talked, laughed and about halfway through, he reached up to wipe some strawberry off my face and I looked up at him as he was doing it and that was it. He leaned down and kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back just as urgently.

I had never felt like this before, so safe and wanted and I tried to put that into the kiss. When we pulled away, breathless, Matt gave me a tiny smirk and asked, "Was that better than the three way make out session?"

I pretended to think about it for a minute before nodding my head, a smirk of my own on my face as I added "At least it was better than the first three way. You know, when we were still getting the hang out it."

The look on his face had me cracking up as he sputtered for a minute before finally settling on calling me a tease again before pulling me against his side, arm around my waist.

We sat like that, quietly just enjoying each other's company for the rest of the ride.

When the ride ended, he helped me out and when I turned to start grabbing the mess we had, he stopped me. "Uncle Bran told me not to worry about it; he'd take care of it. Now come out there's one more thing we have to do before we can leave."

I didn't like leaving a mess for someone to clean up but I let him drag me, curious to see what else was left. We jumped the line for the Ferris wheel and got on, much to the chagrin of the people waiting patiently in line.

"Santana may have let something slip about a certain fantasy," Matt answered the unspoken question in my eyes.

"Hmm?" I asked, knowing what he was talking about because come one, what girl doesn't dream of being kissed by that special guy at the top of the Ferris wheel where the whole world is laid out before them? But still I had to ask.

He didn't answer, just pulled me closer to him as we got closer to the top and right when we peaked the top, he pulled me to him and kissed me, softly before saying "This was where I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend but you beat me too it in the hallway earlier."  
I smiled at him, "This would have been a great ask out spot, I must agree."

"So Rachel Berry? Will you be my girlfriend, still?" He asked, and I giggled at the still part added since we were already dating.

"Why, yes, Matthew, I believe I will" I agreed, before looking out at the view, unable to believe how wonderful the past couple days had turned out and it was all thanks to my ex and his flair for dramatics that made me end up on the wrong end of an egging which lead me to the wonderful boy beside me. Life sure was a funny thing.

**

* * *

Enjoy you're week! I'll try not to wait so long to write/post the conclusion of this story(which will probably be the next chapter) Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And it's here, the last chapter of Qualifications. Thank you for your patience and your reviews. You are all amazing! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**About a year after the end of last chapter.**

"Come on, B we're going to be late" Santana called into the room as I was finishing getting ready

"Coming, coming. Quit rushing me" I yelled back. I still couldn't believe this life was mine. I was head cheerio, best friends with San and Brit, not to mention Kurt, had a wonderful boyfriend who happened to be a football player and was getting ready for the prom. I had a gorgeous red prom dress that wrapped around my neck so there was no sleeves, had silver thread going through it that made it sparkle in the light and had the flair skirt I loved. It was perfect. The heels that came with it, silver and 3 inches, helped me at least keep up with San, since the boys and Brit's height were a lost cause for me.

Finally finishing the final touches on my hair and make up I walked out of the bathroom and almost straight into San who looked stunning in her black and silver slinky prom dress complete with heels to match. "Wow, San, Noah's not going to know what hit him."

She grinned as she gave me a once over before nodding saying, "It's safe to say Matt doesn't stand a chance after tonight. He's going to be drooling and I'm so recording it."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop the chuckle that came out. We went downstairs where Brit was already waiting with Kurt, both looking gorgeous. Brittany came over to us as soon as she saw us come down the stairs, bouncing up and down. "Wow Rach, you look awesome!"

"Thanks Brit! You look amazing yourself. I'm sure Mike's going to be blown away!"

Instead of looking happy, Brit looked almost upset, "Oh no, it's not too windy is it? I don't want him to blow away!"

Santana rolled her eyes but I answered, "No, Brittany, don't worry. Mike's fine. I just meant he's going to be amazed at how beautiful you look."

"Oh, that's ok then" She replied, smiling again as San once again rolled her eyes and I elbowed her. Her and Noah were cute together and everything but they definitely had rubbed off on one another in the sarcastic/rude department.

Kurt grinned at me, winking right before the doorbell went off.

When I opened the door, I saw it was Kurt's new boyfriend, Blaine. "Kurt, you're date's here" I called, grinning as I saw Kurt blush a little, hurrying to the door.

"Wow, Kurt, you look... Amazing" Blaine told him, looking him up and down before turning to the rest of the room, "And ladies, you look lovely as well"

We all grinned at him, "Thanks" I said with Brittany while San said, "Did you expect anything less?"

Blaine and Kurt laughed at her and the small talk started up but not even two minutes later the doorbell went off again. This time it was our boys and our ride. I opened the door and there was Matt, and San was right; his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Wow, you...look...gorgeous" He finally got out.

I winked at him, hugging him as I whispered, "You don't look so bad yourself, Mr. Rutherford"

I swear he was blushing when I pulled away. Mike was already with Brit and Noah was trying to kiss Santana, who was refusing because of her makeup being messed up. It was a normal day only we were all dressed up. Dressed up... That reminds me.

"Pictures" I called out.

"Oh, almost forgot!" Kurt exclaimed before running over to the table my camera was on, "Gentleman, get together first" He called, handing me the camera and standing with the boys. He stayed there as I passed the camera off to Noah to get the ladies shot. Then we took pictures of the couples and every pose we could think of before finally leaving for dinner.

* * *

We made it too the dance about a half hour after it started. Matt gave our tickets to our English teacher, then we all went to grab a table.

"Care to dance, Rach?" Matt asked, holding his hand out too me.

"I'd love too" I replied, placing my hand into his and letting him lead me to the dance floor. We've danced a million times over the past year but for some reason, this time it felt different. More special.

"You really do look amazing" He told me quietly.

"Thank you. You do too" I smiled up at him, as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I wrapped my own arms around his neck, laying my head against his chest.

"I can't believe we're here"

"Here? You mean at prom?" He asked, which let me know I spoke out loud on accident.

I nodded, "At prom, together, all of us. It's crazy"

"Ah.." And just like that he knew what I meant and what I was thinking. He really was the perfect guy for me; Quiet when I was loud but still always knowing what to say. The dancer to my singer but still having a decent voice. He was wonderful.

Before either of us could say anything else though, we heard "Can we cut in?"

I turned to see Noah and Santana standing there, both with smirks on their faces.

"Of course" I replied, taking Noah's hand and letting him lead me away as Santana took my place in Matt's arms.

Once we got a little ways away from the other two, Noah pulled me into his arms and asked, "What's with the serious face, B?"

"Nothing really, just thinking about last year"

"Seriously? This again, Rach? Look, Matt loves you, he's not going anywhere. You're head of the cheerios and head girl in glee. Satan's you're best friend, besides me of course. You're the star of the fuckin' high school so enjoy it and quit waiting for it to crash around you"

"Like it did for Quinn?" I asked, even though we've had this conversation tons of times this year and I knew what he would say.

He rolled his eyes but answered, "Q brought it on herself. You're not like her. You haven't let all this go to your head. Besides we're almost seniors and after that you won't have to worry about all that shit. It'll be just you, me, Satan and Matt in the Big Apple"

It was my turn to roll my eyes, "You forget about Kurt, Blaine, Mike and Brit"

He chuckled, "I guess Princess and the rest of the peanut gallery can come too"

I laughed even as I smacked his arm and we spent the rest of the dance on a happier note, discussing our plans for the future.

After we finished, I danced with Kurt, Blaine and Mike before going to get a drink.

"There you are, I was wondering if I was ever going to get to see you again" Matt teased, meeting me at the drink table.

"I can't help it that everyone loves me" I teased, grinning at him.

"Yea well they can all go away now because I love you more and I"m stealing you away to prove it."

"Oh are you now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, let's go"

I shook my head, "Sorry, can't."

"Why not?" he pouted.

"They're about to announce prom king and queen. San would kill me if I missed it and you know it."

He grumbled a little before saying, "Fine but after, I'm stealing you."

I just patted his arm before leading him and our drinks back to our table.

Figgins got up on stage then and said, "Time to announce Prom King and Queen but before that, we have a special performance by some of the glee club, come on up.

I didn't know of a special performance so I was looking around to see who was going until I realized that all the boys from our table had went up on stage except Blaine. I leaned over to whisper to San, "What are they doing?"

San shrugged, "I don't know."

Noah took the microphone, "Hey, this song is for that table right over there. Enjoy ladies and Blaine" He winked in our direction before they started singing

**Noah**

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,_  
_And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you._  
_Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,_  
_So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you._  
_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

_**All**_

_[Chorus]_  
_Never gonna be alone!_  
_From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,_  
_I won't let you fall..._  
_Never gonna be alone!_  
_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

**Mike**  
_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,_  
_'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,_  
_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

**all chorus**

**Matt**  
_Oh!_  
_You've gotta live every single day,_  
_Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_  
_Don't let it slip away,_  
_Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun._  
_Every single day,_  
_Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_  
_Tomorrow never comes..._

**Kurt  
**_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,_  
_And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you._  
_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

**all**  
_Never gonna be alone!_  
_From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,_  
_I won't let you fall._  
_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on._  
_We're gonna see the world out,_  
_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

_I'm gonna be there always,_  
_I won't be missing one more day,_  
_I'm gonna be there always,_  
_I won't be missing one more day._

"Thank you boys, that was great" Schue said, since Figgins seemed to not notice they were done. They boys headed back to the table, noticing all us girls, even Santana, were fighting tears as we jumped up to hug our boyfriends. Blaine hugged Kurt when he got to the table too and I whispered, "That was amazing. Thank you"

Matt nodded, grinning, kissing her cheek just as Schue said, "And Prom King is... Matt Rutherford."

"What?" Matt asked, snapping out of his little world with Rachel and looking to the stage as I was giving him a little push.

"Go on dude, you heard the man" Noah said, waving him on. Matt hurried after that up to the stage.

"Congratulations Matt" Mr. Schue said as he handed him the crown and listened to the claps and wolf whistles before saying "And Prom Queen is..." He looked at the paper and smiled as he said, "Rachel Berry"

"I won?" I asked, in total shock.

"Duh, who else would?" Santana asked as Kurt motioned for me to get up there. I started my walk up and before I knew it I was on stage with Matt and Mr. Schue was giving me a crown and giving me a hug. He whispered, "Congratulations. You deserve it" before letting go and letting me hug Matt.

I looked out just in time to see Quinn storm out the doors, Finn glaring at the stage before marching out after her. I rolled my eyes, thinking some things would never change.

"And time for the king and queen to have a dance" Schue announced, as the lights went down and the song, Heaven by Bryan adams came on.

"My queen," Matt teased, holding his arm out.

"Why thank you my king" I teased back, grabbing his arm and we went out to have our dance. I saw Kurt and San snapping pictures and I grinned at them. I looked around and saw the kids from school, most of whom were smiling and I couldn't help but realize Noah was right. I needed to enjoy this, not worry. I was in the arms of my boyfriend, who I love very much, with the best friends a girl could have and the life of a princess. If I was going to wake up one day, I might as well enjoy the dream while it lasted.

"I love you" Matt whispered as the song ended.

I smiled at him, as I whispered, "Love you too."

* * *

**And there you have it. There may be a one shot/extra chapter later on about the gang in New york but no promises. I hope you enjoyed this short story! and I'm very sorry for the long waits you had between chapters! thank you for reading! The songs, I don't own, Nickleback Never gonna be alone and Bryan Adams Heaven. Thanks again!**


End file.
